Skills/Offensive Skills
Damage-enhancing Skills = Critical Has a set chance of activation that increases with the rank of the skill. When activated, an additional amount of physical damage that is equivalent to 50% of the weapon's attack is dealt on the target. The additional damage is not affected by the target's defense; for this reason, Critical is very effective against targets with high physical defense. The chance of activation is determined separately when two targets are involved in a spear-type attack. Learnable race(s): Kogarasumaru, Valkyrie, Izanagi. ---- Magic Boost Has a set chance of activation that increases with the rank of the skill. When activated, an additional amount of magical damage that is equivalent to 50% of the weapon's attack is dealt on the target. The additional damage is not affected by the target's defense; for this reason, Magic Boost is very effective against targets with high magical defense. Magic Boost does not affecet healing spells. Learnable race(s): Tengu ---- Rage Has a set chance of activation that increases with the rank of the skill. Rage only activates during a counter attack and allows the user to deal extra damage to the target (rank I: 1.2-1.5 times; rank 2: 1.4-1.8 times; rank 3: 1.6-2.0 times). It can activate together with Critical, in which case the damage multiplier also applies to the Critical damage. Rage can also activate at the same time with Swallow Counter or Double Attack. Learnable race(s): Akki, Reaper ---- Swallow Counter (Tsubamegaeshi) Always activates with a successful attack or counterattack. The additional damage is applied as follows: Normal Damage + (Attack x 0.8 - Target's Defense). Learnable race(s): Monkey King, Izanagi. ---- Double Attack Has a set chance of activation that increases with the rank of the skill. When Double Attack activates, the unmodified normal damage is doubled. Learnable race(s): Higekiri, Hizamaru, Takemikazuchi. ---- Demon Killer Increases the damage dealt to the Demon race. These are - Akki, Jaki, Rasetsu, Ibarakidoushi, Enma, AmenoJaki, Suzuka Gozen, Yamaten, Amanosagume. Learnable Races: '''Doujigirl, Mikayuki. ---- Sword Spirit Killer Increases the damage dealt to the Sword Spirit race. These are - Kogarasumaru, Kogitsunemaru, Higekiri, Doujigiri, Hizamaru, Mikazuki Tokagemaru, Zashiki Warashi, Ameno Habakiri. '''Learnable Races: '''Kuuko, Osaki. ---- Beast Fairy Killer Increases the damage dealt to the Beast Fairy Race. These are - Komainu, Sishar, Nekomata, Senri, Kyuubi, Kuzunoha, Kuuko, Kurakakemiya, Kuzunoha, Osaki. '''Learnable Races: '''AmenoJaki, Amenosagume. ---- Auxiliary Offensive Skills Hit Permenantly increases the accuracy of all attacks by 5% at rank I, 10% at rank II and 20% at rank III. '''Learnable race(s): Shirousagi. ---- Counter Cancel Has a set chance of activation that increases with the rank of the skill. Prevents the target from counter-attacking when triggered. Learnable race(s): Jakki, Vampire. ---- Counter-attack Skills Bow Counter Has a set chance of activation that increases with the rank of the skill. Bow Counter only activates when the monster's or Shikihime's current activate weapon is a bow. When the skill activates, a monster or Shikihime performs a counter-attack. Learnable race(s): Kurousagi, Sphinx, Sakahime. ---- Magic Counter Has a set chance of activation that increases with the rank of the skill. Magic Counter only activates when the monster's or Shikihime's current activate weapon is a spell. When the skill activates, a monster or Shikihime performs a counter-attack. Learnable race(s): Guhin, Sphinx, Sakahime. ---- Category:Skills